Chars Deleted Affair: Rendezvous With an Enemy
by Mamoru8135
Summary: This fan fiction takes place between episodes 24 to 27 of “Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam” directly after commodore Blex is assonated, and up until Char returns to the Argama.
1. Chapter 1

**Chars deleted affair:**

**Rendezvous With an Enemy**

Disclaimer: All characters and ideas that are mentioned in this fan fiction are copyright their respective owners.

Authors Note: This fan fiction takes place between episodes 24-27 (or is it episodes 16-21? My sources seem to disagree) of "Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam"; directly after commodore Blex is assonated, and up until Char returns to the Argama. This story is solely my attempt to explain what Char was up to during the above period of time. Some details in the story may be a bit different than what actually happened in the show. If you have any constructive questions or comments please leave a comment or review.

* * *

"Damn, This is the worst possible thing that could have happened." Quattro Bajeena thought as he continuously replayed the events leading up to Commodore Blex's assassination. "Blex has left me in a pinch, will I be able to lead the AEUG as Blex had requested with his last breath, or will I be a coward and let the AEUG go on without a public leader? Never mind that for now, will I even have the courage to propose Blex's idea to the leaders of the Earth Federation in his place?" Quattro thought to himself as he mulled over his conundrum in his seat at the Earth Federation senate in Dakar. "I-I have a proposition to make will the chairman yield the floor to me?" Quattro said after a while with great difficulty. "Of course I will yield to Blex's protégé." The kindly chairman said, besides the chairman thought, "I have more than a few debts that I owe to Blex". After a long, uneasy pause Quattro was finally able to summon the courage to speak. " I Quattro Bajeena have been given a task by the recently deceased Commodore of the AEUG. He was killed by none other than Jamitov Hymem in order to silence him once and for all." At this statement the whole senate was sent into a shocked whispered discussion that quickly silenced as Quattro spoke again. "However, I am not here to blame anyone, my duty which was given to me by the commodore with his final breath was to propose the following to the Senate. The Senate must consider moving its meetings as well as the federation capitol into outer space. The senate cannot hope to understand the will of the majority of the federation's population, which resides in space, without being fiscally located in outer space." With that Quattro abruptly left the Earth Federation Senate, which was accompanied by a shocked silence and a visibly greatly displeased Jamitov. Thanks to Jamitov's overwhelming influence, Quattro's proposal was shot down by the senate in a matter of minutes, just as Quattro had predicted. 

"I better get out of here quick, those damn Titans must be hot on my heels by now" Quattro thought as he rushed to the parking garage of the senate where his car was parked. When he reached it, Quattro threw caution to the wind and broke through the garages tollbooth gate with a resounding crash. "Already on to me huh?" Quattro noted as he drove past some very angry looking men dressed in black suits that were skittering around apparently trying to find him. Quattro was able to escape the military checkpoint that marked the entrance to the Federation Senate by the skin of his teeth. After crashing through his second barricade of the day, Quattro was almost immediately followed by a group of cars and a team of asshimars. Quattro was forced to swerve in and out of traffic as the asshimars recklessly fired their beam rifles all over the place. Unfortunately many a civilian car was destroyed instead of hitting intended target. Suddenly Quattro saw what he had been looking for; a fuel tanker semi that was barreling down the opposite side of the street. Quattro suddenly swerved into oncoming traffic, and moments later missed the semi by mere milimeters. The cars following him weren't so lucky and they hit the semi, which in turn caused a gigantic explosion, that sent out a large fireball into the sky, that one of the asshimars had the unfortunate luck of running into. The asshimar's pilot lost control of his Mobile Suit and went spiraling out of control into a near by office building. A large explosion then issued from the office building, which caused the office building to collapse like a game of Jenga. Quattro looked through his cars rear view mirror and was quite shocked at the devastating chain reaction that he had left behind in his wake. Even though he felt sorry for the many unwitting civilians that had died in his escape, Quattro still felt relieved that he was able to throw off his pursuers no matter the cost. "Damn those Titans! If it hadn't been for them none of this would have happened, and nobody would have died today! I will make them pay dearly someday for this." Quattro thought, even if the accident was caused by him, he refused to believe it, and instead shifted the blame onto the Titans.

"Now to find a place to dump this car and get a disguise. If I remember correctly there is an abandoned warehouse around here that Stephanie Luio set up as a safe house." Char thought to himself as he drove around looking for the warehouse. After a while of driving aimlessly around in circles, Quattro was finally able to find the warehouse. When he entered the building, Quattro found a suitcase waiting for him in the middle of the room. Inside of it was a disguise, a gun, some money, and a laser communications devise. Quattro quickly put on the disguise and took the other various supplies from the suitcase. After checking to make shore that he wasn't being followed, Quattro left the warehouse and casually strolled around for a bit, just to make shore to throw off anyone that might have been following him.

Suddenly Quattro felt something tug on his lower right pant leg. Fearing that it was a Titans officer, Quattro knocked down whatever it was with a swift kick, and then he turned around quickly and pointed his gun at whatever it was. Quattro breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that he had only attacked a young boy, not a Titans officer, as he had feared. "Wagh! Mister I was only gonna ask you if I could have some of your spare change, please don't shoot me!" The young boy pleaded. Char realized that he was still pointing his gun at he boy, so he quickly put it away. "Sorry about that kid. I thought you were a mugger for a second there!" Quattro laughed as he helped the boy up and dusted him off. Quattro then noticed how ragged the boy looked, his clothes were torn, he obviously hadn't been eating well, and he smelled like he had been sleeping garbage. "You are a street urchin aren't you? Tell you what, if you come with me I will buy you a hamburger." Char asked as politely as he could. "Really? Ok, but only if you let my friend Qum come too." "Of course she can come." Quattro responded. The boy then called out for his friend Qum to come out of where she had been hiding. A similarly ragged girl then appeared from inside an upturned cardboard box. Shortly thereafter, as Quattro and the two children were eating at a fast food restaurant Quattro remembered that he had never introduced himself to the two urchins. " I nearly forgot to introduce myself, but my name is Quattro Bajeena. What are your names?" "I am Shinta and she is Qum. Thanks a lot for the food mister, we haven't eaten like this in forever!" Shinta replied in-between bites of his fourth hamburger. Quattro felt really bad for the two children. He believed that had the EFF and the Titans not been so corrupt, that poverty would be a thing of the past. That is when he decided that he wanted to take the two of them into space with him. Even if Quattro could only save two lives from the Federations corruption, it was the least that he could do. "Ok kids, now I am gonna take you shopping to buy you some new clothes." Quattro told the kids after they had each engulfed a half dozen hamburgers each. Shortly after getting their new clothes, Quattro asked them if they would like to go into space with him. They replied with a resounding yes.

Later that day Quattro and the two kids began their drive into the desert to the emergency pick up point that Blex and Quattro were supposed to go to if they ran into trouble "Shinta, are you shore this is ok? I think this guy is crazy, driving off into the desert like this." Qum asked uneasily. "Well it's better than being stuck in Dakar without anything to eat!" Shinta replied in a slightly angry fashion. Suddenly Quattro stopped the dune buggy in front of what appeared to be a large sand dune. He then proceeded to use his laser communications devise to call for a pickup. To everyone's surprise a red Rick Dias appeared out of the sand dune that was in front of them. The cockpit hatch opened and the pilot stepped out onto the shoulder of the Rick Dias. "Amuro Ray? Why did they send you to pick us up?" Quattro asked in an extremely surprised tone. "Hayato said that I was the only one that he trusted to be able to pick you up. Where is commodore Blex anyway? Who are these kids with you? Why the heck are you dressed like me!" Amuro asked almost too many questions at once. "I thought I felt a little weird in this outfit!" Quattro exclaimed as he realized that he was dressed exactly like Amuro was during the one year war." These children are Shinta and Qum. I am going to take them back into space with me. As for what happened to commodore Blex, I will tell you later." Quattro said as he helped Shinta and Qum into one of the two extra jump seats that had been installed in the Rick Dias. Once everyone was secured in their seats, Amuro closed the hatch and piloted the Rick Dias off into the night.

* * *

(( Whew! I got the first chapter done at last! This has been a long time coming; I think that I started writing this sometime last year. There is at least one more chapter I need to write. I hope that it doesn't take as long as this chapter did to write!)) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chars Deleted Affair:**

**Rendezvous With an Enemy Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: All characters and ideas that are mentioned in this fan fiction are copyright their respective owners.

Authors Note: This fan fiction takes place between episodes 16-21 of "Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam"; directly after commodore Blex is assonated, and up until Char returns to the Argama. This story is solely my attempt to explain what Char was up to during the above period of time. Some details in the story may be a bit different than what actually happened in the show. If you have any constructive questions or comments please leave a comment or review.

Amuro, Quattro, Shinta, and Qum had just left Dakar in Amuro's Rick Dias for the Aduhmla. Suddenly the enemy proximity alarms began to go off inside the Rick Dias.

"Damn Quattro! You led those Titans right to us! I bet they were following you the whole way here!" Amuro shouted angrily.

"Don't squabble with me about the little details right now Amuro, just get us out of here!" Quattro shouted as he tried to placate Amuro.

"All right then, we are just going to have to fight our way out of this one!" Amuro shouted.

Three Hizacks began to close in on the Rick Dias, as they fired their beam rifles in an attempt to pin it down.

"That's not going to work on me!" Amuro shouted as he easily dodged the incoming shots and returned fire.

Amuro behind you! Quattro seemed to shout into his mind I know Char! The Rick Dias then shot under its left arm, behind its back, in Amuro's trademark trick shot. The Hizack was suddenly pierced by a beam of light, and exploded into a raging fireball.

"Next?" Amuro shouted as the Hizack exploded.

Next the Rick Dias jumped into the air. It continued to fire its beam pistols at the Hizacks, but they dodged the shots thanks to their sleds. "Damn them! We are at a disadvantage without a sled! I guess I better steal one from them." Amuro said. "That's probably one of the smartest things I have ever heard you say" Quattro returned in utter sarcasm.

The Rick Dias landed from its last jump, but it quickly rebounded back into the air. It then got in close to one of the remaining Hizacks on a sled, and knocked it off with a swift kick to the other mobile suits chest. As the Hizack fell towards the earth, it was suddenly shot through the torso by the Rick Dias.

"All right! You got another one Mr. Amuro!" Shinta and Qum exclaimed happily. "Thanks, it was nothing really." Amuro replied casually. "There's still one left Amuro, don't get cocky." Quattro stated rather gloomily. He didn't like having to rely on his arch enemy's piloting skills to get him through this.

"Damn this guy is tough! He already took out my wing mates. I had better try and lure him into the trap waiting ahead for them." The Hizack's cowardly pilot said as he turned tail and ran away.

"Haha look at that fool run away! You'd better run quickly or Mr. Amuro will get you too!" Shinta and Qum yelled. "Don't get too exited kids; we still have to go in the direction that the Hizack fled in." Quattro said. Amuro then piloted the Rick Dias off in the same direction that the Hizack had fled.

"What? These guys were waiting here for us the whole time?" Amuro exclaimed as another team of three Hizacks and a team of three Asshimars began to attack their single Rick Dias.

"Quattro, there is just too many of them for us to take out all alone." Amuro said. "I know, Amuro but at least give them the fight of their lives." "All right! We are not gonna go down without a fight!" "Wahh we are too young to die now!" Shinta and Qum wailed. "Well, at least you can go out with a bang and die happy right?" Quattro said in a feeble attempt to comfort the orphans. "Guess you are right, at least we got to leave Dakar and we met you Mr. Quattro!"

The Rick Dias then took out both of its beam pistols to fire at the enemy with. "Go down!" Amuro shouted as he concentrated his fire on an Asshimar. Thanks to the Rick Dias's heavy barrage, the Asshimar was hit, and spiraled out of control into the ground below where it exploded in an enormous ball of fire.

"Argh! That damn Rick Dias got another one of our units! Ok now its time to pull out all of the stops! Surround the enemy and attack all at once! Make shore not to hit each other with friendly fire though!" The commander of the Titans team said. The Titans then surrounded the lone Rick Dias.

"Uh oh it looks like this is the end for us! There isn't a way out of this one at all Quattro." Amuro lamented.

"Well its been nice knowing you Amuro" Quattro teased. Lahlah I am coming now. Quattro thought to himself as well.

Just as the Titans were about to attack, there was a sudden burst of bright light from somewhere above them. A split second later, a heavy barrage of beams pounced on the unsuspecting Titans. One Asshimar and two Hizacks weren't able to doge the barrage and went crashing into the earth below.

"Huh what happened? We were saved?" Everyone inside the Rick Dias said in unison.

A few seconds later, a sleek blue on white Mobile Armor came into view. It bared more than a passing resemblance to the Zeta Gundam in terms of overall shape.

"What is that thing that saved us Quattro? I have never seen a mobile armor like that before!" Amuro asked.

"N-No it couldn't be the Zeta Gundam? How could Kamille be here? Quattro stammered in complete astonishment.

"In coming transmission from that unknown MA." Amuro said. Then a small communications screen was displayed inside the Rick Dias's cockpit.

On the screen was the pilot of the apparently friendly MA. He was dressed in a black and electric blue normal suit. The helmet had a large lightning bolt shaped M on the side which was in the grasps of blue dragons talons. The style of normal suit seemed to be an old design from the One Year War. The visor on the helmet was closed, so that the persons face was completely obscured from view.

"I have a special delivery for a Mr. Amuro Ray here? It looks like I got here just in time to save you guys too!" The mysterious man that was piloting the MA said. "Huh? Amuro? That's me!" Amuro replied in a surprised tone.

"Well I am supposed to hand this Gundam over to you, but we have to fight off these pesky Titans before I can deliver this baby." The mysterious man said.

Suddenly the MA transformed into its Mobile Suit mode in order to better combat the enemy.

"Hrmf! I knew it was the Zeta Gundam, but this one looks a little different somehow and has more weapons" Quattro stated as if he had some superior knowledge that Amuro could never hope to obtain.

Everyone else, however, the Titans included, were completely surprised at the MA's transformation into a mobile suit.

The Zeta Gundam blasted past the Rick Dias and began to attack the remaining Asshimar with its high powered beam smart gun. The Asshimar transformed into MS mode as well, and returned fire. The Asshimar, however, wasn't expecting the Zeta to use its hip mounted beam rifles, called knee crushers. The Asshimars head and the arm holding its beam gun were destroyed, so it was know completely at the mercy of its enemies.

"Argh! I am completely defenseless now! It no use, these guys are just too tough for us right now. All units retreat! We will live to fight another day and kill them later!" The Titans leader and the Asshimars pilot instructed his subordinates.

"Yay we won!" Shinta and Quim exclaimed happily as the Titans began to flee. Quattro and Amuro seemed relived that they had won; it had been a close call.

"No! You are not getting away so easily!" The Zetas pilot exclaimed as he locked on to the fleeing Asshimar with his beam smart gun. He squeezed the trigger, and a beam of light shot forth from the gun. A split second later, the fleeing Asshimar was engulfed in a bright light, and exploded.

"Hah! Eat that you shmuck! It's no use to try and run away from me!" The Mysterious pilot exclaimed.

"You murderer! What was that all about? The enemy was running away!" Amuro angrily shouted at the other pilot.

"Calm down Amuro! Its better that he shot the Asshimar down, its one less enemy that the AEUG has to deal with." Quattro shouted back.

"Whatever, I have got a bone to pick with that guy when we get back to the Aduhmla Quattro." Amuro growled back.

The Rick Dias and the Zeta Gundam flew off in the direction of the sun, and the Aduhmla.

Ok! And that's all she wrote for chapter 2! I think this one came out a little better than the first one, but that's up to you, the reader, to decide. I am already working on chapter 3, so expect to see that fairly soon. I am expecting this to be 3-4 chapters long, so the end is neigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chars Deleted Affair:**

**Rendezvous With an Enemy Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: All characters and ideas that are mentioned in this fan fiction are copyright their respective owners.

Authors Note: This fan fiction takes place between episodes 24-27 of "Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam"; directly after commodore Blex is assonated, and up until Char returns to the Argama. This story is solely my attempt to explain what Char was up to during the above period of time. Some details in the story may be a bit different than what actually happened in the show. If you have any constructive questions or comments please leave a comment or review.

* * *

Back on the Aduhmla, Katz jumped up from his seat in a spotting tower when he saw the incoming MS. After he told his father, Hayato, that there were incoming friendly MS; Katz quickly ran down the hallways of the Aduhmla to the docking bay in order to great the returning MS. On the way there, he literality crashed intoBeltorchika Irma, and both of them were sent head over heels into the deck. As they both got up rubbing their heads, Beltorchika scolded Katz and told him to be more careful.

"Sorry about that Ms. Irma! I am on the way to the Mobile Suit bay to greet whoever is coming." Katz replied apologetically.

"Oh Amuro is coming back! I better get down there to welcome him!" Beltorchika squealed happily when she remembered that Amuro had left on a mission earlier the day before.

It was unusual for Hayato to come and greet the returning pilots from a mission, so both Katz and Beltorchika were surprised to see him when they arrived in the MS bay.

Moments later, the Rick Dias landed, followed closely by the Zeta Gundam. The MS's hatches opened and their pilots were soon on the ground amongst the crew of the Aduhmla that had come to greet them.

"Amuro!" Beltorchika yelped as she leaped into Amuro's outstretched arms. "I am glad that you came back alright. So how did the mission go? " Beltorchika said as she planted a quick kiss on Amuro's cheek. " Everything went just fine." Amuro lied. Beltorchika sensed that what Amuro had just told her wasn't completely true and something was going on. After peeling herself off of Amuro, she went over to where Quattro, Shinta, and Quim were talking with Katz.

" Who are these kids?" Beltorchika said as she bent down to get a better look at the orphans. "I'm Shinta and she's Quim." The African boy said. "I am Ms. Beltorchika Irma. Nice to meet you too!" At that moment, both of the childrens stomachs growled like they hadn't eaten in days. Quattro noticed this and "asked" Beltorchika to go get the children some food. "Ugh! Who does this guy think he is ordering me around like a maid?!" Beltorchika thought to herself as she bounced off in mock happiness at having something to do.

After shouldering the task off to an orderly, Beltorchika raced back to meet the new MS pilot. She noticed that he was a fairly good looking young man with black hair and blue-grey eyes. Beltorchika walked right up to the man with the best air of important elegance that she could muster. "Hello, I am Ms. Beltorchika Irma of the Karaba. Pray tell who are you?" "My name is Momaru. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Ms. Irma" The pilot returned with equal elegance.

"Mr. Momaru is an AEUG liaison to Anaheim Electronics on the moon. Mr. Wong sent him here to deliver this new mobile suit, the Zeta Plus, to Amuro. To be fair, however, Mr. Bageena deserves some credit for demanding that the experimental version of the Zeta Gundam be built for Amuro. It's a little on the unstable side because of all the untested technology in it." Katz said as he excitedly gave Beltorchika the rundown on what she missed.

"Unfortunately, I cannot stay on with the Karaba, my orders dictate to return to Anaheim as soon as possible." Momaru stated. "Well, you are welcome to stay onboard the Aduhmla since Quattro here will also be returning to space soon." Hayato said. "I was supposed to return via Kennedy or Hickory, but since they have been taken over by the Titans, I have no choice but to accept your offer. Oh and Amruro, be careful with the Zeta Plus, it's much harder to handle than a Rick Dias." Momaru said casually before he walked off to his temporary quarters.

"Grrr, That Momaru guy makes my blood boil!" Amuro exclaimed in frustration after Momaru was out of earshot. "He seems nice enough Amuro, you shouldn't judge him so quickly." Beltorchika warned. "I know! It's just that he killed a fleeing enemy when we were out fighting earlier." "Can't you even try to remember what I told you earlier? One less enemy that the AEUG has to deal with is a good thing." Quattro interjected. "I kind of agree with both of you. Amuro, I also think that what Momaru did wasn't the most chivalrous thing to do. On the other hand, what Quattro says about destroying our enemies is also right. There is no room for kindness during war." Beltorchika said as she mediated between the two men's clashing egos. Both of the men were satisfied with what Beltorchika had said, and decided to go check out the new Zeta Plus to take their minds off of the argument.

"Yes, this is almost exactly like the Zeta Gundam, but quite a bit more advanced," Quattro stated as he inspected the new MS. "Wow this thing is amazing! I've got to admit that I owe you one for having this built for me Quattro!" Amuro shouted down to Quattro from the cockpit. "Yes, I felt sorry for you Amuro since you didn't have a decent Gundam. That Rick Dias must be too much like a Zeon MS for your tastes right?" Quattro joked as he rid the lift up towards the cockpit. " I also had them install the bio-sensor system, its overall effect isn't known at present. In fact, it could be the most dangerous part of the Gundam that the pilot has to deal with." Quattro said in a mysterious whisper as he leaned into the Zeta Plus's cockpit. "I'll try and keep that in mind." Amuro replied. Suddenly, Hayato came onto the ships intercom with an announcement for all unit commanders to come to the bridge. Both Amuro and Quattro were needed there, so they got down from the Zeta Plus, and entered an elevator that went to the bridge.

The elevator was filled with uncomfortable silence, but it was soon broken by Quattro. "Amuro, are you still frightened of space? You have been doing better lately I have noticed.' Quattro asked. "What's it to you?! Just because you give me a new Gundam doesn't mean I am going to do what you want me to!" Amuro yelled back. "So you are still afraid of meeting Lalah again aren't you? At this rate, you'll never regain your power Amuro." Quattro coolly replied. Amuro had fallen right into Char's trap, just as he always did. "Huh!? You want to fight me again Char!? Don't you remember how I beat you last time? "Amuro asked in surprise. "I just want you to return to you're previous skill. Human souls are only weighed down by gravity Amuro. It's a shame that you waste your talent while being stuck on earth." Quattro returned. "Quit all your devious insinuations that I can no longer compete with you!" Amuro growled. After a moments pause, a light bulb finally flicked on inside Amuro's head. "Now I get it! You want to be my rival again! That's why you want me to return to space and recover what you believe I have lost! I am ready for you any time Char!" Amruo shouted as he stumbled on his words. "Very clever of you Amuro. It's too bad that you would surely loose against me if we were to fight now. Come back in a few years, and perhaps it will be time to finally end this." Char replied with characteristic coolness. The elevator doors suddenly opened, and both of the men got stepped off onto the bridge. Quattro was completely calm, cool, and collected. Amuro, however, was visibly disturbed and angry at what Quattro had just said to him.

* * *

This chapter was lots of fun to write! The best part was the conversation between Amuro and Char. I feel that I got fairly close to what their personalities are. I feel that even though in Zeta Gundam they get along, it just doesn't seem right in comparison how they absolutely despise each other during CCA. Those two are "incompatible personalities" and this was my attempt to show that their old rivalry from the OYW is still very much alive. On another note, the Zeta plus from Sentinel is in here too. It isn't supposed to show up for a few years in the proper continuity. The quote "Yes, I felt sorry for you Amuro since you didn't have a decent Gundam. That Rick Dias must be too much like a Zeon MS for your tastes right?" Quattro joked…" Is actually exactly how I feel about this matter. It's just plain weird for Amuro not to have a gundam. Oh and if you haven't figured it out already, Mamoru is actually my character. I just had him show up for a cameo role for fun. Don't worry about him taking too much of the focus from Char and Amuro, he only plays a small supporting role. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chars Deleted Affair:**

**Rendezvous With an Enemy Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: All characters and ideas that are mentioned in this fan fiction are copyright their respective owners.

Authors Note: This fan fiction takes place between episodes 24-27 of "Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam"; directly after commodore Blex is assonated, and up until Char returns to the Argama. This story is solely my attempt to explain what Char was up to during the above period of time. Some details in the story may be a bit different than what actually happened in the show. If you have any constructive questions or comments please leave a comment or review.

* * *

"What happened between you and Quattro?" Beltorchika asked as the fuming Amuro walked over to her before Hayato began his mission briefing. "Its nothing, he just wanted to talk about my plans to get back into outer space." Amuro replied as he tried to get Beltorchika off of his case. 

"You two over there! Pay attention!" Hayato warned Beltorchika and Amuro as he began his briefing. "Now, as you all know Quattro has to return into space. The purpose of this mission is to do just that. In about 12 hours, the Argama will be within range for a shuttle pickup. We will be launching Quattro in a civilian transport that the Luo Company has agreed to lend us. Most likely the Titans will do whatever they can to make sure that the pickup fails. We expect the Argama to be attacked, and probably the Aduhmla as well. All MS teams are to focus on making sure that the shuttle launch goes off without a hitch. Also, I believe that Quattro has something to say about why Commodore Blex isn't with us?"

All of the main staff said "understood" in perfect unison. Quattro was the next to speak up. "As you know, Commidore Blex was supposed to return to the Aduhmla with me. Unfortunately, this was impossible due to his death. He was apparently assonated on the orders of Jamitov." All of the other people on the bridge gasped at the horrible news. "I knew you were hiding something Cha-err I mean Qauttro!" Amuro exclaimed at the news. "Too bad you couldn't use those supposed new type abilities of yours to discover the truth for yourself." Quattro coolly retorted. "That's enough!" Hayato shouted as he banged his fist against the navigation map table in front of him. "There will be no fighting about this matter! You are to keep yourselves about the situation concerning commodore Blex. I don't want the grunts panicking just because the leader of the AEUG is dead! We will continue to fight against the tyranny of the Titans! Now everyone go get some rest. You are dismissed. " Hayato shouted as he gave his orders.

The officers then left the bridge whispering excitedly amongst themselves. "I wonder what is going to become the AEUG now?" Amuro wondered. "I don't know Amuro. I suppose that we need to find a new leader." Beltorchika replied. I'm going to go get some rest for a bit before the mission. I'll see you later. Amuro said as he went to his quarters.

A few hours later, Amuro was in the cargo hold readying his new Zeta Plus for launch. "What did you do to my gundam?!" Amuro asked the chief mechanic as to the change in configuration of the Zeta Plus. "We just did what Mr. Bageena ordered. We converted the gundam into "humming bird" mode for extended flight and atmospheric escape. That's what all the extra boosters and fuel tanks are for. We also inputted your combat data from the Rick Dias and calibrated the controls to your specifications. All that is left is to calibrate the bio-sensor." "All right, let's get to it then." Amuro said. "This thing is capable of atmospheric escape? Quattro must have meant for me to be able to join him in space. Too bad for him, I am not quite ready to return to space, someone has got to take care of the Titans remaining on earth any way." Amuro thought as he began calibrateing the bio-sensor.

The time was now 2 hours to the projected rendezvous with the Argama. "Good luck Quattro. Don't worry about returning into space, I am sure Amuro will protect you to the very end. Don't forget, now that Comandore Blex is dead, the AEUG needs a new public face to lead them. That person can only be you Quattro. Oh, and one more thing, please deliver this letter to Bright. It's from his wife." Hayato said. "That Mirai Yashima, she thinks of everything doesn't she? " Quattro said as he gave his good byes to the Aduhmla's crew. "It was nice to meet you! I hope we can play together again sometime soon!" Shinta and Qum said to Beltorchika as they prepared to board the space shuttle. "I hope so too!" Beltorchika replied. "Good bye dad. Send my regards to mom and the others!" Katzs said as he also prepared to board the shuttle. Kats had come down to earth with Quattro and Blex in order to spend some time with his father, Hayato, while the adults went to Dakar.

"Sir! We've detected an enemy pursuit force coming in from behind!" "Just as I suspected! Scatter Minovski particles and launch all MS in a defensive pattern! I want an enemy count as soon as possible!" Hayato ordered. Meanwhile Amuro's Zeta Plus had been moved to its launch position under the Aduhmla's wing so that it could escape earth's gravity. "Damn! I really want to get out there and fight! I must stay here so that I don't run out of fuel half way through the atmosphere though. I guess I have to leave it to the Nemos to hold off the Titans until we can launch." Amuro thought as he nervously waited for his launch clearance. Shortly thereafter, the Aduhmlas MS forces completed their deployment.

"Lt. Kyuuteki, the rebel's ship is directly in front of us! It seems the intel on them having a space shuttle was correct." A Titans pilot said to his commanding officer. "Ah well it's always good to hear those intelligence agents are doing something besides sitting around drinking coffee all day. But these Karaba thugs, we must depose of them right away. The warrior spirit within me is just itching for mayhem and destruction. Lets go!" The Lt. said as he discarded the long range booster attached to his Gaplant.

"Director Hayato, I've got a conformation on the enemy pursuit force. It consists of a Gaplant, and 6 Asshimars. Our forces are currently engaging them in battle." communications officers said. "Great, the enemy must be real pros this time. Tell our men not to let them near the Aduhmla no matter what! Get those gun turrets manned too! I want a heavy barrage of cover fire on the double!" Hayato responded.

"What how can we have already lost two MS?! We've been fighting for less than a minute and already we have lost that many of our suits?!" Hayato demanded of the communications officer. "W-Well they are real pros it seems." The communications officer said apologetically. "Well send that Mamoru guy out there then! We need someone that can actually do the job. Right now our forces are a mess because there isn't a squad leader out there." Hayato said as he calmed down a bit. "He just left in Amuro's old Rick Dias sir." Another bridge officer stated.

"Only 10 more minutes till Amuro and the Shuttle can launch. I've got to keep the Titans busy until then." Mamoru thought as he took down one of the Assimars. "All units, stay in a defensive formation and protect the Aduhmla at all costs! Only 9 more minutes until the shuttle launches!" Mamoru ordered. "Huh? That Gaplant, it seems to be the leader.

If I can take that guy out, then the Titans forces will become easy pickings." Mamoru then broke formation in order to concentrate on the Gaplant.

Mamoru's Rick Dias tried to sneak up on the Gaplant from below. "Too slow!" Lt. Kyuuteki exclaimed as he quickly changed direction and shot at the Rick Dias below him. "You slow piece of crap!" Mamoru exclaimed as his Dodai Kai was destroyed. He continued to fire on the Gaplant and managed to score a glancing blow, which only served to anger its pilot. "How Dare you!" the Lt. shouted as he transformed the Gaplant into MS mode and charged the Rick Dias. "Now I've got you right where I want you!" Mamoru exclaimed as he ripped off one of the Rick Dias's binders and threw it towards the Gaplant. A split second later Mamoru shot the binder with is beam pistol in order to create an explosion that would distract the Gaplant for his next attack. Mamoru then drew the Rick Dias's beam saber and charged into the now blinded Gaplant. A brief pause was followed by an explosion within the bowls of the now fatally wounded Gaplant. The explosion sent shrapnel into the surprised Kyuuteki's body. "Huh I never thought I would be defeated by such a stupid tactic. I guess I fell for it." Kyuuteki muttered as he coughed up blood into his cracked normal suit helmet. The Triumphant Rick Dias pulled out is beam saber, and the Gaplant plummeted towards the ground for several seconds before exploding.

Meanwhile, "We have conformation on the orbit of the Argama. You have clearance to launch as soon as the shuttle leaves." Hayato told Amuro. "Finally! I was beginning to think the launch had been aborted." Amuro thought. Seconds later, the Zeta Plus was cruising past the upper reaches atmosphere on a parallel course to the shuttle. "Ugh, I-I feel kind of sick for some reason…" Amuro stammered as he nearly lost his lunch as his body began to feel the effects of the microgravity environment known as outer space. Just then a communication came in from the shuttle. All it contained was the word "congratulations".

* * *

Well, that's all she wrote for this story! It's finally done, and it is good to finally have this thing off my chest. I am also working on a slightly different ending for those who thought that think that the story ended too abruptly. As for another story, right now I don't have anything definite planned, but I do have some ideas that I have been toying with. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chars Deleted Affair:**

**Rendezvous With an Enemy Chapter 4 Writers cut **

Disclaimer: All characters and ideas that are mentioned in this fan fiction are copyright their respective owners.

Authors Note: This fan fiction takes place between episodes 16-21 of "Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam"; directly after commodore Blex is assonated, and up until Char returns to the Argama. This story is solely my attempt to explain what Char was up to during the above period of time. Some details in the story may be a bit different than what actually happened in the show. If you have any constructive questions or comments please leave a comment or review. This is a short spin off on the end of the fourth chapter. I couldn't decide on how I wanted to end the story, so I present here an alternate ending that expands on the original.

* * *

Meanwhile, "We have conformation on the orbit of the Argama. You have clearance to launch as soon as the shuttle leaves." Hayato told Amuro. "Finally! I was beginning to think the launch had been aborted." Amuro thought. Seconds later, the Zeta Plus was cruising past the upper reaches atmosphere on a parallel course to the shuttle. "Ugh, I-I feel kind of sick for some reason…" Amuro stammered as he nearly lost his lunch as his body began to feel the effects of the microgravity environment known as outer space. Just then a communication came in from the shuttle. All it contained was the word "congratulations".

"Heh, Thanks Char, I guess I owe you one for dragging me kicking and screaming back into space. I don't think I am quite ready to lave Earth for good yet, and besides Karaba still needs me." Amuro thought as he began his reentry procedures. When he had made his way back through the atmosphere to the Aduhmla, Amruo saw that the battle was practically over. The remaining Titans forces were being picked off one by one now that their leader had been killed.

"Where is he?! There!" Amuro exclaimed as he spotted Mamoru's Rick Dias plummeting to the earth. Amuro's vision became blurry as he put his Zeta Plus into a nosedive in order to catch up with the plummeting Rick Dias.

Seconds later, Amuro successfully pulled out of the dive just before crashing into the ground, and the Rick Dias grabbed hold of the Zeta plus. "Thanks for the lift, I thought I was done for." Momaru said as he thanked Amuro. "Don't mention it, I just happened to be passing by. It looks like all of the Titans have been destroyed now I am going to return to the Aduhmla." Amuro replied.

Once Amuro had gotten out of his Zeta Plus's cockpit, Beltorchika happily greeted Amuro's return with a romantic kiss. "This caused Momaru to blush and say in a joking way "So where is my passionate kiss for a returning hero Beltorchika?" "What a pervert!" Amuro and Beltorchika thought together. Beltorchika responded to Momaru's question by giving him a rather cold handshake, and nothing more. Everyone who was watching began to laugh hysterically as Beltorchika turned away from Momaru and marched rather haughtily back to Amuro's side. The day, as it were, had been saved once again, and the Aduhmlas crew could finally relax for a bit as the gigantic cargo plane flew off into the sunset.


End file.
